A World Without Boys Revised
by GamerGirl422
Summary: Here's my revised version. You know the drill, it's a world without boys, so they're yuri in it, so don't read if you don't like. Review, and flames are not allowed.
1. The Calling

The Calling  
  
Everyone knew Isaac was dead. So were Garet, Ivan, Felix, and Picard. But the girls were still alive. Jenna, Mia, and Sheba were still alive. No boys existed anymore. Only girls ruled the planet. "Mia! Breakfast!" Jenna called from the kitchen. The three girls had gotten together and settled in Imil together for the time being. But today was not to be the same as the others they had spent together.  
  
Meanwhile, in the future, a high school girl was tearing through the halls. "Dang! I'm so late and busted! Mrs. Kline is going to kill me! " Her name was Sam, a tenth grader, totally late because of gym class. Her shirt was yellow, from Aeropostale, and said "South Beach surf camp" and she had on blue cargo jeans. She had short black hair, brown eyes, and her best subject was gym because of her sporty, brave nature. She absolutely hated English, the subject she was now late for. Not only that, but Mrs. Kline hated her even more than Sam hated the class. It was a miracle she was passing.  
  
She ran past the ninth graders' Spanish class, and two girls raised their heads. One laughed at Sam. Her name was Jess. Her hair was light brown, and her eyes were blue. She loved to sing and act, making her talkative and multi-dimensional. Her major was in drama, and she hated social studies. She was wearing a blue shirt that said, "Lil' Angel" and black jeans. Her friend, Marybeth, dark brown haired and brown eyed, was into singing and acting also, making them both talkative and majoring in drama. But Marybeth didn't like math. She was wearing a pink shirt that said, "Boys make good pets" and white jeans.  
  
Sam ran into her English class, and Mrs. Kline yelled at the top of her lungs, "WHY ARE YOU LATE, SAM!" "Um. I have a note, see?" Sam handed her a crumpled up piece of paper. It was from Mr. Rudds, the gym teacher. "THAT IS IT, I WILL NOT STAND FOR TARDINESS ANYMORE! YOU MAY LEAVE THE ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" Mrs. Kline yelled, pushing Sam out the door. "Sheesh, bad tempered today, again." Sam walked the halls, passing the Spanish room again. The Spanish teacher, Mrs. Boyd, saw her and wondered why she was in the halls. "Sam, would you come here please?" she asked. Sam came in and leaned against the doorway.  
  
"Why are you roaming the halls at this time?" Mrs. Boyd asked. "Well, I was kicked out of English class," Sam said sheepishly. "Whatever for?" Mrs. Boyd asked again. "I was late because Mr. Rudds had to talk to me about basketball, and I gave her a note, but she just yelled at me," Sam sighed. "Well, why don't you stay here until the end of class so you don't get into trouble?" Mrs. Boyd motioned her to sit down in the desk next to Jess. Sam sat down, and Jess smiled at her. She grinned back.  
  
Meanwhile, in the past, Mia, Jenna, and Sheba were under stress because of an attack on the Mercury Lighthouse. "We've got to do something!" Jenna screamed. Mia thought, and suddenly ran up the stairs and back. When she came down, she had a book in her hand. "My grandfather gave this to me. He said that it carried magical powers to transport those that will be born and make them Adepts, but they must be fourteen to sixteen. But this cannot be reversed. Now think of someone you want to be here. I want an actress," Mia said. "I want someone who's sporty," Jenna said. "I want someone who likes to sing," Sheba said. They joined hands, made a circle, and started to hum on one pitch, just as the book told them. Within a minute, a blast of light within the middle of their circle appeared, and when it cleared, three girls were standing there, Sam, Jess and Marybeth to be exact.  
  
"Who are you? I want to go home!" Jess said. "Sorry, you can't go back home to the future, but apparently, you're my chosen one that acts. What's your name?" Mia asked. "My name's Jess, what's yours?" "I'm Mia." Meanwhile, Marybeth and Sheba were introducing themselves, and Jenna and Sam were too.  
  
After the introductions, Mia turned to Jess. "Now to make you an Adept. I give you the power of light!" Jess glowed white and came out with a pearly silver dress and a shiny golden sash and high heels. Her glowing white mace shone in the sun. "My turn now," Sheba said, "I give you the power of Moon!" Marybeth glowed golden and she came out with a glimmering golden dress with a silver sash and high heels. Her golden rod sparkled in the sun. Jenna finished, "Sam, I give you the power of Earth!" Sam glowed brownish orange and came out with blue pants and armor, orange shirt and sash, and brown boots. Her sword's sapphire handle glinted in the sunlight.  
  
Jenna and Mia burst into tears. "What the?" Sam said, confused. "We miss Isaac!" they screamed and sobbed together. "Oh my gosh." Sam shook her head. After that fiasco, Mia led the way out and to Mercury Lighthouse. 


	2. The Lighthouse

The Lighthouse  
  
Well, anyway, they made it to the top after a lot of arguing. And who was standing there? None other than the one and only.  
  
"Karst and Menardi! I thought you two were dead! We killed you!" Mia yelled. "I guess you guessed wrong then! You couldn't kill us ever!" Karst cackled evilly. "That's what you think! Ragnarok!" A sword summoned by Sam plunged down, sending the two back with awesome force. "Ah, some new recruits. More to kill!" Menardi grinned.  
  
Sam growled lowly and attacked. Jess and Marybeth just stared, stared, and stared some more, unaware of what to do. Mia used a Douse on them, hoping to wake them up and get them to be helpful, but they screamed at the top of their lungs, "COLD WATER!" and ran around, trying to get it off. Jenna sighed, shaking her head. "Um, a little help or backup would be nice you know!" Sam yelled, Karst's sword forcing hers down and making Sam yelp in pain. "Oh, oops!" Jenna ran to help Sam and Sheba casted, casted, and casted some more in the back to avoid instant attack while Mia healed, healed, and healed some more, mostly Sam and Jenna because they were in the front lines. Jess and Marybeth were still screaming their heads off, yelling "COLD!" at the top of their lungs.  
  
Finally, Menardi was FULLY dead, and only Karst was standing. Sam got too close to the edge because Karst's sword was about to slice her head off, and she slipped, grabbing hold of the edge, desperately trying to hold on to the edge and her sword. "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." Karst raised her sword, ready to kill her, when Jess stopped running, realizing the situation, and cast her one most deadly spell, "Holy Sword!" Karst yelled out, and Jenna swiped her with her rod. Now she was FULLY dead.  
  
"Help me! I'm gonna fall!" Sam yelled desperately, struggling to hold on for dear life. Jess grabbed her hand and pulled, pulled, and pulled some more, trying as hard as she could not to let go. Marybeth, who stopping running and yelling, helped Jess to hold on, and finally with combined strength, they were able to save her from falling. "Thanks a lot," Sam thanked them, bowed gracefully to them. Jess blushed extremely red because of this, making Marybeth laugh. " I've never seen you get this red! You look so funny!" As the rest of them left, Jess stopped Sam and jumped forcefully on her, thrusting her lips on hers. When Jess's lips parted from hers, Jess's first words were the same ones Sam said, "I love you." "You love me?" Sam asked, surprised. "Yes, ever since we met that one day in the lunchroom." "Same for me." They got up slowly and followed the others back the lighthouse, down to the inn in Imil. 


	3. It's Not Over?

It's Not Over?  
  
Mia, Jenna, Sheba, Sam, Jess, and Marybeth were all at the inn now. Jenna was moping in a corner, Mia watching her close by. Sheba was in front of the fire with Marybeth, with Jess and Sam nearby. Jess was tending to Sam's wounds with care, trying not to hurt her. After she finished, Sam pulled her close to her. Jess was snuggled safely in Sam's grasp with a smile of content on her face, and after a few minutes, both were sound asleep.  
  
Mia suddenly got tired of watching Jenna moping because it had been about a half hour, so she decided to go get two more girls from the future, hopefully ones that would cheer her up. So, she asked for two more sporty girls. A blast of light, and two more chosen ones were called upon. Their names were Mary, a friend of Jess who roller-skated, and Casey, Sam's friend who loved track.  
  
Mia gave Casey the power of Dragon, making her glow purple, and her outfit shimmering purple pants and armor with a blue shirt and sash and black boots. Mary received from Mia the power of Time, making her glow green and giving her a sparkly green dress with a purple sash and high heels. The three soon joined the others downstairs, and Jenna was still sulking in her corner.  
  
Mia was extremely aggravated by now, maybe even more. "What is wrong with you already! Tell me, I know you have a problem!" Mia screamed at Jenna. Jenna wasn't too happy about Mia yelling at her, especially since she didn't raise her voice often, but when she turned to face her, there were tears streaming down her cheeks a full force. Mia immediately went to her side and put an arm around her comfortingly. "I'm sorry about yelling at you. I just want to know what's bugging you. I want to help," Mia apologized. "It's just that, I want to go back to Vale again, to see my old house and everything, and to visit Garet's and Isaac's graves," Jenna said. "Sure, we can do that, if that's what you want of course. Who wants to go with us to Vale?" Sheba and Marybeth got up simultaneously. "Okay then, the rest of you can stay here. All of you, keep this place neat, and don't get in any trouble. We'll be back as soon as we can," Mia said, getting up and helping Jenna get up herself. The four bundled up in their coats and other winter garments, said goodbye, and went on their way to Vale. 


	4. Visit to Vale and Afterward, Relaxation

Visit to Vale and Afterward, Relaxation  
  
Jenna was leading the way on to Vale, Mia right behind her, with Sheba and Marybeth not far behind. Vale wasn't too far away now, because they had been traveling for about a week now. "Just a little further to go. Just a little further to go. Then I can revisit my memories and past," Jenna told herself over and over. But when they got there, it wasn't what it should be.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! What happened here?" Jenna screamed. Vale was in ruins, houses and trees burnt down all over. Jenna burst into tears, crying out Garet's name to the heavens. Garet was her old friend, and her crush. Mia knelt down next to her, and Jenna calmed a little bit. Both of them burst into tears. Sheba and Marybeth watched from a distance, seeing that they were having a private moment.  
  
"I can't believe this happened, I won't believe!" Jenna yelled, denying everything that was. Mia stroked her graceful fingers through Jenna's hair, longing to press her lips against hers. Her wish was made true that day. Jenna's eyes looked up closely into Mia's eyes. She could see the love in her eyes. Jenna had that love too, so they leaned closer and closer in order to have their lips meet in a passionate, comforting kiss. They sat there for the longest time making out that Sheba took a walk and Marybeth took a long nap.  
  
Jenna and Mia searched for two graves; Isaac's and Garet's graves. Along the way, Mia picked some yellow roses for Isaac and Jenna red roses for Garet. They found them, unharmed. They placed their offerings and prayed for them. They cried for a while. Finally, after about an hour, Jenna and Mia went back to the others. The four turned back toward Imil, where the others were waiting for them. But Sheba left them, going to Lalivero.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T KEEP IT TIDY!" Mia screamed, knocking Sam down. "Mia, it's just a pile of clothes going into the wash," Jess said. "Oh. Sorry. Back to work!" Mia yelled, and everyone resumed his or her original activities before the outburst.  
  
Everyone was now in one town, one house, and one room, and they were all relaxing too. Marybeth was warming up by the fire. Jenna and Mia were in a corner, talking and laughing merrily. Mary and Casey were on the couch, Mary on the top. They were sleeping soundly with cheerful smiles on their faces. Jess and Sam were on the floor. Sam was tickling Jess at full speed at the moment, and you could hear her laughing through the inn halls.  
  
Finally, Sam stopped her tickling, and Jess got on top of Sam. They started making out heavily, and everyone could hear moans of pleasure escaping both of their lips from the enjoyment and contentment of the two lovers, especially Jess, who was letting Sam take over. Jess's arms snaked around Sam's neck, and Sam's arms made their way around Jess's waist. The two were entangled together in pure bliss.  
  
Marybeth smiled sneakily, getting up and grabbing some ropes that were for tying down during snowstorms. By then the two lovers were on their sides, still making out and moaning with pleasure. Marybeth took the ropes and swiftly tied Jess's wrists together, Jess unaware of it, doing Sam's next, who was also unaware. The two were totally unaware of what happened. Finally, when they wanted to get up, Jess couldn't get free and neither could Sam. "MARYBETH!" Jess screamed at the top of her lungs. Marybeth started laughing hard. Mia and Jenna helped them get free, and Jess chased Marybeth around the room. Now Sam was the one laughing at Marybeth.  
  
"Help me!" Marybeth was yelling, getting Jenna to restrain Jess. "WHY YOU LITTLE. COME HERE!" Jess yelled. Sam kissed her, and Jess immediately melted and the anger rage was over. Everything calmed down, and everyone went to bed. 


	5. Another Attack

Another Attack  
  
It was morning again, Marybeth had left for Lalivero, and Jess was hyper, too hyper for Sam to sleep anyway. "WAKE UP! TIME TO GET UP!" Jess yelled at Sam, pushing her. Sam was sleeping on the couch, so she fell right off flat on her face. "I am so sorry! Let me help you," Jess helped Sam get on the couch, and she gently kissed her good morning on the lips. "Mmmm. just what I needed to wake up, especially from you," Sam grinned. "Then you mean this will wake you up even more?" Jess kissed her even more. They started making out, and after a few minutes, Jenna and Mia came downstairs.  
  
"Those two, what are we going to do about them? Every morning they practically suck the lips off each other. Because of the summoning, we're all immortal and stuck in this era and our age," Mia shook her head. "Well, I guess it means more love for us girls and no wrinkles for the rest of our lives," Jenna said with a goofy grin. Mia laughed at the remark and her face, gave Jenna a light kiss on the lips, and went off to make breakfast for everyone. Mia was flipping the pancakes, with a groan from Sam or a moan from Jess every few seconds in the background. She had to laugh at them.  
  
Mary and Casey came downstairs after Jenna yelled at them for making out, and Jenna followed them, making sure they didn't try anything funny. Mia called for Jess and Sam, but they wouldn't budge from their position, or they couldn't hear. Jenna ran in to get them after Mia yelled and screamed at her to do it. She found them on the couch, Jess as the dominant one at the moment, licking, nibbling and caressing Sam's lips and tongue. Sam moaned with pleasure as Jess traced her spine, licked her tongue, and massaged her cheek. Then suddenly, Sam became dominant on a turn of events, making Jess moan from caressing her stomach, lips, and tongue. Jenna was tired of watching them by now, so she yelled, "Time for breakfast!"  
  
Sam and Jess fell off the couch, Jess landing on Sam's head. "OWW!" she yelled in pain. "I'm am so sorry!" Jess kissed her head, and they ran into the kitchen. Mia shook her head and Jenna laughed. Jess turned red, and Sam rubbed her head.  
  
After breakfast, Mia and Jenna went outside for a walk, and they wanted to get away from the lovebirds. Casey and Mary went upstairs to make out, and Jess and Sam took the couch again. Sam could hear Casey groaning and Mary moaning softly from upstairs. "I love you," Sam said to Jess softly. "So do I, I'll never leave you ever in my life," Jess answered back. They got up, hand in hand, and Sam walked over to the boom box she had brought from the future and turned it on. Daniel Bedingfield's "If You're Not The One" blared on. Sam walked over to Jess, bowed with a flourish, put out her hand, and asked, "Would you like to dance with me, m'lady?" Jess giggled and took her hand. "I think I would love to." They walked to the center of the room, and got in a slow dance position. They rocked slowly, Jess's head resting on Sam's broad shoulder.  
  
Jess lifted her head, and they stared eye to eye. Sam smiled and slowly and romantically, they tilted closer and closer until their lips met in a zealous, tender kiss that felt like the seal of their bond to them. They stopped rocking, and Jess's hands drifted to Sam's cheeks. They were just really getting into their romantic kiss when Mia and Jenna ran in the house at full speed.  
  
"A mauler army in attacking Imil! There's too many of them for two people to handle alone!" Jenna shouted. Sam and Jess pulled apart and got their weapons. Casey ran down the stairs, and Mary tripped behind her, getting their weapons. They ran out the door to find ninety-six maulers trampling through Imil, ready to eat and slash anything or anyone that got in their way. 


	6. Death or Life

Death or Life  
  
"We have to take sixteen apiece if there are ninety-six!" Casey yelled. "Okay!" Sam yelled back. Sam roared and ran into a section, slashing and swinging and bashing anything that got in her way. Her sword was moving so fast; no one could see it, making it swift and lethal. Casey followed Sam, getting anything that she missed. Her style was different, slow and deadly to anything that touched her sword.  
  
Mia and Jenna protected the house with their life. Mia healed everyone and hid behind Jenna in a way. Jenna protected Mia and herself at the same time, hitting and whacking the maulers in the chest, but mostly on the head. Jess and Mary defended near Mia and Jenna. Mary used her Time magic to stop time and use its power to form balls of energy. Jess used Light magic to attack, defend, or heal. Finally, their efforts were evident when only twenty maulers were left to kill off.  
  
But the worst wasn't over as they thought. All twenty charged at Sam and Casey at full speed and force. The force of the charge made their weapons go flying and their bodies to the ground. The maulers mangled, battered, and almost killed the two. Sam grunted and groaned in horrifying pain, losing blood by the second. Casey could only do the same, as they were helpless without their swords. Jess screamed really loud, crying her heart out, and Mary could only do the same. Jenna ran to help them in a desperate attempt to save them. Mia tried to heal, as did Jess between tears.  
  
It looked like it was no use.  
  
Jess broke down and stampeded into battle, Mary following her. They slashed and swung like it didn't matter what they hit. The maulers fell one by one. After only a couple of minutes, only Jess and Mary were standing, panting and sweating hard.  
  
Jess ran to Sam and gathered her up in her arms, thought her outfit was getting soaked with her blood. "Jess, I, I need to tell you this just in case I don't make it. I love you, and nothing will ever change that," Sam took Jess's hand and kissed it softly. "Don't say things like that. You will make it, I know it!" Jess said, rubbing Sam's hand against her cheek. "Holy Light!" Jess placed her hands over Sam's chest. Jess's hands glowed silver, and Sam's cuts and gashes disappeared. Jess did Casey also, and Mary hugged Casey tightly, and afterward, tenderly kissed. They all went inside. 


	7. Copyright

Copyright  
  
Golden Sun is not mine. That is all. 


End file.
